Endoskeletons
Not what you were looking for, see Endoskeleton (disambiguation). ' ' are the inner structural frames of animatronic characters, seen in throughout the ''Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. They are composed of many mechanical parts and animatronic devices including wiring, eye and mouth pieces, moving limbs and digits, and voice boxes, all of which come together to make up a bipedal humanoid animatronic. This endoskeleton is housed inside a character-themed suit, thus bringing the animatronics to life for the patrons of restaurants hosted by Fazbear Entertainment (Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Fredbear's Family Diner, etc.) as well as allowing them to roam around the establishment at night. The endoskeletons are one of the driving points of the game as they are what gets the player killed - not the physical endoskeleton, per se, but the animatronics' confusion of it with the player. According to the rules of the establishment, an endoskeleton is not to be seen outside their suit, so the animatronics are programmed to forcefully stuff any exposed endoskeletons into a Freddy Fazbear suit. At night, they will confuse the player for an endoskeleton and stuff them in a suit, which is filled with wires and crossbeams, as mentioned by Phone Guy, ultimately resulting in death, which the game over screen clearly shows. This does not appear to be the case in other further installments after the first two games. Viewing Five Nights at Freddy's :Main article: Endo-01 There is also an extra endoskeleton from the Backstage for one of the animatronic characters, which can be seen on the table in the room. On rare occasions, the endoskeleton on the table will be seen staring at the surveillance camera with glossy-black eyes, along with the Bonnie head beside it and the other animatronic heads in the room. If the player wants to see another view on the endoskeleton in-game, the easiest way is in the flashing image of Freddy on the title screen. One can briefly glimpse his endoskeleton at certain moments. Additionally, at certain angles on specific cameras, Chica's endoskeleton teeth can be seen from within her mouth. Parts of Foxy's inner frame can also be seen as well, as he seems to have been damaged to an extent in areas below his waist and on his chest, arms, and lower legs. In the trailer of the first game, Bonnie takes off his mask, revealing the bare endoskeleton beneath. This endoskeleton is commonly referred to as Endo-01 by fans and FNaF World. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 A bare endoskeleton with an appearance based on the withered animatronics' appears at the Prize Corner and the Left Air Vent on rare occasions. This endoskeleton, however, serves no threat to the player. The player can also clearly see large portions of the endoskeletons on all four of the withered animatronics, as they are heavily damaged, leaving their inner mechanisms visible to the player. In the three main toy animatronics, the player can sometimes see glimpses of their endoskeletons at certain angles. Additionally, since Mangle is a contorted mess of mechanical parts, its endoskeleton is clearly visible to the player in almost all of its appearances. The new characters' endoskeletons are very different from those presented in the original game, them having more of a frame and featuring working ears built onto the head rather than the ears being built into the costume. Upon examining BB, he entirely lacks an endoskeleton, judging by the lack of an endoskeleton head by viewing his mouth while in the Left Air Vent. For the Puppet, it is unexplained if it technically includes an endoskeleton or not. This endoskeleton is commonly referred to as Endo-02 by fans and FNaF World. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Other than being seen in the Backstage of the end-of-night minigames, there are no occurrences in which the player can clearly see any endoskeletons in the main gameplay. However, by looking closely, the player can see mechanical parts and circuitry inside of Springtrap, through the holes torn in the actual suit. Furthermore, for a disturbing detail, the endoskeleton includes the decomposed remains of William Afton, consisting of blood veins, organs, and a bloody, open-mouthed mummified skull. A clear full picture of this endoskeleton is never visible in-game, although Springtrap's endoskeleton can be fully viewed in his two anniversary "behind-the-scenes" images (one for 2016 and the other for 2017). Five Nights at Freddy's 4 There is once again difficult to see a clear view of an endoskeleton. However, parts of them are visible from inside the torn nightmare animatronics' suits. Through closer inspection, these endoskeletons seem mostly the same from previous games, except for one strange difference of seemingly detachable razor-sharp claws on each metal finger. There are also out-of-place long, sharp teeth on each of the nightmares' jaws, rendering it seemingly impossible for the nightmare animatronics to close their mouths (however, it has been proven they can do it by taking a closer inspection at Nightmare Bonnie's jumpscare, who is clearly seen snapping his mouth open and shut). The endoskeletons also all have five fingers, similar to the springlock suits, funtime animatronics, and rockstar animatronics. Nightmare Mangle, a nightmare animatronic exclusive to the Halloween Edition, is seen so far to have its endoskeleton almost entirely exposed for clear examination. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location The endoskeletons of Circus Baby, Ballora, Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, and Bidybabs are uniquely different to each other. Unlike past endoskeletons, these have had wires added to them, covering their limbs and torsos, to create a visual similarity to muscle layers. This has allowed for a much more detailed design than previously seen. The Minireenas, however, do not have endoskeletons due to their design being based off of the artists' wooden mannequins. The player can get a clear view of the endoskeletons for Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, and Circus Baby from their "making of" slideshow in the Extra menu. Full endoskeletons for Ballora and Bidybab aren't visible, however, but the player can get a glimpse of the endoskeletons behind their faces. During later nights, the endoskeletons from all Sister Location animatronics (with the exception of Bidybab and the Minireenas) are scooped and merged together to create an amalgamation by the name of Ennard, with Circus Baby's mind controlling it. Seen occasionally during Night 3, there is another endoskeleton which bears a heavy resemblance to Funtime Freddy: Yenndo. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Of all animatronics, Molten Freddy has the most exposure of his endoskeleton (though his body itself is mostly made of wires and metals). Seen in his rare screen where he is outside of the Back Alley, Molten Freddy has eyeballs that resemble those of the funtime animatronics from the fifth game. This could be seen as evidence that Molten Freddy is what remains of Ennard, while Scrap Baby is what's left of Circus Baby after the separation from Michael Afton's rotting corpse. Molten Freddy's unused blueprint in the game files further support this, listing Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, and Ballora under the "Security Tags Active" section, and was described as the "amalgamation of Afton". Most of the endoskeletons for other animatronics (excluding Scrap Baby and Funtime Chica) are difficult to view. This includes the rockstar animatronics, Mediocre Melodies animatronics, Music Man, El Chip, and the Security Puppet. The endoskeleton teeth can still be seen clearly from both the rockstar and Mediocre Melodies animatronics, though nothing else is visible. Candy Cadet, does not appear to include an endoskeleton, likely due to being designed as more of a "stereotypical" robot. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted The Endoskeletons from Five Nights at Freddy's and Five Nights at Freddy's 2 appear in their games' recreations, serving the same roles. In FNAF 1's stages, the Endoskeleton in the backstage remains in the backstage table. In FNAF 2's stages, the bare endoskeleton from the original game can appear in the office. Classic Endoskeletons are interacted with in Parts and Service, Bonnie's, Foxy's and Freddy's in particular are seen. A Nightmare Fredbear endoskeleton can be seen in Ennard's Vent Repair hard mode stage, and in the Gallery, alongside a modified classic endoskeleton. Gallery Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Scene most of the animatronics in the game return from previous games, the endoskeletons mostly have similar designs to the previous games. Endo01 gallery.png|A classic animatronic endoskeleton in the Gallery (front). Endo01galleryside.png|A classic animatronic endoskeleton in the Gallery (side). Endo01 gallery 2.png|A classic animatronic endoskeleton in the Gallery (back). ICO Endo.png|The classic animatronic endoskeleton's icon in the Gallery. Nightmareendo gallery.png|Nightmare Fredbear's endoskeleton in the Gallery (front). Nightendogalleryside.png|Nightmare Fredbear's endoskeleton in the Gallery (side). Nightmareendo gallery 2.png|Nightmare Fredbear's endoskeleton in the Gallery (back). ICO EndoNightmareFredbear.png|Nightmare Fredbear's endoskeleton's icon in the Gallery. Plushendo.png|Plushtrap's endoskeleton. Freddle_Endo.png|Endoskeleton of the Freddles. Trivia * Seen from the first game's Steam Greenlight and the trailer, Freddy and Bonnie's endoskeleton are very different to their final build. Freddy's endoskeleton from the game's Steam Greenlight icon has triangular teeth and glossy-black eyes possessing red iris instead of white ones. Bonnie's endoskeleton head seen in the trailer looks almost the same. *The style of the bare endoskeleton head in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is very similar to the Kismet robot, a robot created in the late 1990s at Massachusetts Institute of Technology by Dr. Cynthia Breazeal. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Endoskeletons Category:Main Series Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted